1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers of debit cards, and more particularly, to those that are computerized and use an automated teller machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,908 to Muehlberger (1997) for a telephone debit card dispenser and method. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not disclose the use of ATM machines to provide debit cards with any selected line of credit that can be used with more than one card to transfer funds, nor means to provide incentives to the user for having balances on their debit cards.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.